Welcome to Smallville Home of the Vampire Slayer
by Mini-Slayer
Summary: Basically when they move from L.A. they Go to Smallville instead Of SunnyDale. What will happen to the little people who reside upon the Hellmouth? What happens when vampires come in contact with Meteors? Does the Dark Avenger still exist? R
1. New student

_Chapter 1_

(I don't own any of the characters i use, i'm just borrowing them.)

_"Everyone we have a new student joining us today just moved from Hemery High School In Los Angelus California, please welcome Buffy Summers," _the teacher gestured to the young girl standing in the doorway. "_Ms. Summers you may take the empty seat in front of Mr. Kent there, Mr. Kent please raise your hand."_

The young ebony haired student in the second row raised his hand, sightly happy that the new girl sat in front of him; for she was very pretty. Straightening his plaid jacket, he suddenly wished that he owned something other than plaid so he didn't look fresh off the farm. As she took her seat he leaned forward and smiled his best farm boy smile. "_Hi I'm Clark_."

At first glance of Clark she thought he was unreal, he was so HOT! The young blond haired girl sighed when she realized that someone was talking to her, silently she thought to herself "Great new student introduction again." She turns around plastering a smile on her face, she hated this part about being new because everyone always asked 20 questions about where she was from and why she moved, but the plaster melted off her face and was replaced with a real smile when she realized _**he**_ was talking to her. "_Hi I'm Buffy, it's nice to meet you." _

_"Welcome to the Meteor Capital of the world!" _A blond haired girl with somewhat of a pixie cut piped up from beside them not wanting to be left out, seeing how Buffy's eyes widend at the sight of Clark and vise versa."_Hi I'm Chloe, I'm in charge of the school newspaper_."

"_Whoa easy Chloe, she just got here I don't think she wants to be the next front page." _Clark interrupted, clearly sensing the girl's reluctance to being asked a bunch of questions. There was something different about her, like an air of mystery, but Clark ignored it Chloe must be getting to him.

Buffy flashed Clark a quick thank you glance as she turns to greet Chloe not wanting to come off as rude. _"Hi Chloe, I'm Buffy." _Seeing that the two seemed to be friends, she smiled as they started bickering, they looked like nice people. Just as she was about to question on the Meteor Capital comment the bell rang, making Buffy sigh once more not wanting to walk around with her schedule stuck in her face the whole time. She gathered up her books on her desk and grabbed her bag walking out into the hallway filled with students, lockers, and teachers surprisingly small compared to her last school.

Clark and Chloe got up still arguing about how new people aren't supposed to be treated specimens for the school newspaper when suddenly Chloe notices the other girl was gone. _"Hey where'd that girl go?" _she asked Clark, mopey now that the front page might've been lost.

"_You mean Buffy?" _Clark said as they started moving towards the doorway. "_I dunno maybe you scared her off_." Clark said jokingly.

"_Oh har har Clark_" Chloe said smiling, _"come'n hurry we still might be able to catch her_." Chloe said pulling Clark through the hallway not wanting to lose the new possible friend/front page, as she runs into a her friend Pete Ross. "_Oh sorry Pete, hey have you met the new girl?"_

_"Uh the blond one?" _Pete asks wondering why the sudden interest in new students, but then this was Chloe he was thinking about. _"I just gave her instructions to the library." _Flashing Clark a what's going on look as Clark shrugs.

"_Great thanks Pete, you're a lifesaver." _Chloe stated as she dashed off towards the library hoping to get there in time to catch Buffy and ask her a million questions.

"_So, mind telling me what that was about; not used to Chloe chasing after girls, least not when she has you here Clark."_ Pete laughed softly, but there was sadness in his laugh; he's liked Chloe for years, but she still only has eyes for Clark.

"_Funny," _Clark said chuckling slightly _"and Chloe's convinced that Buffy's the next Torch headline." _Clark sighs, cause he knows that Chloe's going to end up having him and Pete doing some background digging with her on the new girl.

_"Well you know Chloe, she's gotta have a story."_ Pete said smiling at the thought of his investigative reporter of a best friend.

_"Let's see if she's done with Buffy so we can all have luch together"_ Clark says, really wanting to get to know the new girl. He pushed open the Library doors in Shock at what he saw.


	2. Vampires are what?

Chapter 2

"_Ha ha ha ha"_ Chloe was almost red from laughing. For the last few minutes Chloe and Buffy have been talking to each other about pretty much everything. Old boyfriends, most embarrassing thing that happened to them, old friends, and bad tryouts. _"He groveled on the ground really?"_

Buffy, who had been sucking on a cherry lollipop she had fished out of her bag while waiting for Chloe to stop laughing to finish her story nodded._ "I told him the only way I'd forgive him is if he got on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness." _She smiled softly at this memory, it was only a little while later that she had been called. That day had not turned out the way she had planned, but that was all behind her now. She had accepted her calling and is now in the dark forever hunting vampires, but she couldn't tell Chloe that. _"So right after school he pulled me behind the gym and begged."_

_"Gosh what did he do to have to beg for forgiveness?" _Chloe never imagined a guy could be that whipped. She was also so surprised that the new girl was not one of those girls who was immediately pulled into the Lana Lang facade, or did Clark and her get to Buffy first? She seemed like the right type: pretty, smart, athletic, and completely able to memorize any guy she sees...............including Clark sadly.

_"I caught him cheating on me with the cheerleading alternate," _Buffy sighed at the memory of having a normal life, but now that was gone. _"And being the captain I had to take action."_

_"Wow, you were the captain?" _Chloe thought for a moment then continued, "_I bet you could join the squad here, that is if you want to sit around discussing nails and how to get the football players to fall for you. Personally I'm into the weird and unexplained" _ Chloe said, wanting to be as helpful and friendly as she could to the new girl. In hopes they become friends.

_"No, I'm good," _Buffy laughed at Chloe's description of cheerleaders. _"weird and unexplained?" _Buffy questioned, thinking how weird and unexplained Chloe'd find a vampire slayer.

_"Yeah," _Chloe said, then lowered her voice. _"Ever since the first meteor shower there's been strange things happening around Smallville." _She pulled out a newspaper clipping from the Inquisitor. _"Look at this, guy found with six fingers on each hand, who didn't have them before. And," _Chloe dug in her bag further pulling out what looks to be a scrap book, and hands it to Buffy, "_these are articles from after the meteor shower, everything from cattle mutilations to crop circles."_

"_Crop circles really?" _ A British man who looked to be in his early forties appeared from behind the stacks. _"Pardon my interruption, but I'm Mr. Giles, the librarian."_

_"The librarian?" Chloe asked, "I've never seen you before and I come in here a lot. What happened to Mr. White?" _Chloe said, extremely confused; she never heard anything about a staff change. How could she've not known?

_"He's recently got a job elsewhere, a well paying job I must say." _The librarian said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. _"He's the new editor of some news paper, but I can't seem to recall which one. It's in Metropolis I believe." _Mr. Giles stated, searching his memory for the name of the newspaper.

_"The Daily Planet!?" _Chloe asked hopefully, every reporter's dream is to work at the Daily Planet, and if Mr. White works there she'd have connections. A one way ticket to the top.

"_Ah yes that's the one. How could I've forgotten?" _Giles said, wondering how he could've missed this vital piece of information. He's usually so attentive at staff meetings, maybe it was because he's taking on his first charge.

_"Uh not to interrupt this cute little meeting," _Buffy said handing the scrapbook to Chloe, _"but DUCK!" _she shoved Mr. Giles down just as a brick came flying through the window, followed by 2 guys with horribly disfigured faces. _"Get back!" _she yelled; delivering a round house kick to the first guy, and ducking a blow from the second.

"_Buffy look out" _Chloe screamed, looking around for something to defend herself with. She grabbed what looked to be a small tent stake and hit the first guy over the head with it dodging a pair of teeth_. "What the heck? He tried to bite me!" _she said falling to the ground when he grabbed her ankle.

"Bloody Hell." Mr. Giles swore taking the stake that Chloe had and plunging it into the man's back right about where his heart should be, coughing as the man exploded into dust.

Just as Buffy flipped the second man over her shoulder and plunged a stake from her pocket into the man's heart the door opened to reveal a very surprised Clark standing there watching as the man turned to dust. Buffy not noticing Clark went over to Giles and Chloe to make sure they were okay. "Attacking in Daylight that's new." Buffy said as she looked to Mr. Giles.

"You must be Miss Summers." He coughed. "As you may have noticed, this is a very unusual town you've come to." Mr. Giles took off his glasses to clean them only to put them on and notice Clark in the doorway. "Ah, so we have company."

Buffy looked up too see Clark and sighed as Chloe ran over to him terrified. _"I guess the secret's out"_ Buffy said, turning to Chloe "_I'm sorry"_

_"Well if you didn't make those meteor freaks go away they would've hurt us. Why'd they go poof?" _Chloe asked then realizing how stupid she sounded she turned to Giles, _"They weren't meteor freaks were they? I've heard about the disappearances and corpses being found with puncture marks in their necks. Those were Vampires," _Chloe was shocked at the conclusion she came to. Why had she not seen it before? She then turned to Buffy. _"and if you hadn't been here we'd be dead."_

_"No those weren't Vampires, those were just people in thundering need of a facial and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light." _Buffy said, then clearly seeing that they weren't as gullible as she hoped she said, _"that's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire.....................after I was done with the screaming."_

Clark, understanding now that she had wanted to keep it a secret was sorry he'd walked in when he did. Luckily Pete was off getting lunch and finding a table and the rest of the school was just plain unobservant. _"Wait, you seemed to know how to beat these guys pretty well. Who are you?" _He said to Buffy not wanting to be rude, but he could think of no other way to put it.

_"I can answer that, Into every generation there is a chosen one, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of evil and the forces of Darkness. She is the Slayer." _Giles said, then seeing Buffy's expression because she'd clearly heard this too many times before changed his mind on going into detail._ "To make it simple vampires are real, Buffy's the slayer. Don't tell anyone._


	3. Cafetiria food

Chapter 3

_"Okay Clark, would you please stop staring at me like I'm some science experiment"_ Buffy snapped, slightly annoyed. She was afraid this would happen. Other than her watcher whom she now assumed was Mr. Giles the librarian, nobody was supposed to know she was they slayer. Buffy had always wondered what would happen if people found out, now knew why it's supposed to be a secret. Either she was a freak and people were afraid of her, or she was the worlds best science experiment.

_"Huh uh what?"_ Clark who had been unknowingly been staring at Buffy for the past few minutes on their way to lunch looked away, _"I'm sorry Buffy I don't mean to stare. I didn't even realize I was doing it, it's just......."_ Clark said unsure how to finish that sentence. His whole life he's wanted to meet somebody like him, someone who'd understand what it's like to live a life of secrecy; so desperately wanted to talk to Buffy alone, to show her his powers, but was afraid of how she'd react. Sure she's super and all, but he's from another planet. Clark doubted even Giles would understand it.

_"It's just what Clark?" _Chloe asked, personally she thought Buffy was the coolest thing since Meteor Rocks. She didn't have a problem that Buffy was super powered, seeing how if she wasn't Chloe'd probably be dead. She couldn't believe that Clark might have a problem with Buffy. _"Buffy's our friend and super powered or not she's in our lives now, and personally," _Chloe looked to Buffy, _"I'm grateful for that."_

Buffy who thought Chloe most of all might've been afraid of her was extremely relived that instead of hating her, she was accepting her. She didn't seem to understand how all this happened the first day she was at Smallville High, but was also grateful that it did, at least now around Chloe she could be herself. It didn't seem like Clark really wanted to be her friend anymore, which kinda sucked. _"Clark I'll understand if you want to forget the whole thing ever happened, it might be better for you if you did." _Buffy said, who knows he might be able to do the whole forgetting thing that her mom seems to be so good at.

_"Buffy," _Clark said, now with sadness in his eyes, he wished that he could tell her why he seemed like he didn't understand. It was because he understood that his head was filled with such confusion_. "I don't hate you, and I think it's cool that you have this super power." _He smiled that lovely farm boy smile he did the first time they met_. "Hey there's Pete! Oh and Buffy? Don't worry, your secret's safe with us " _Clark looked to Chloe who nodded with agreement.

Chloe smiled at her friends. Funny how things turned out, she went for a front page and got a new best friend. _"Let's eat I'm starving! I'm hungry enough to even eat cafeteria food."_

_"Ya know I've been meaning to ask you about that," _Buffy looks at the food as the lunch ladies pile it onto her plate. _"What exactly is in this stuff? Cause my experience with cafeteria food has not been that great."_

Clark chuckled softly. _"Let's just say, it's safer to pack a lunch from home."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in California in a small town called SunnyDale, a young red head girl screams as three figures start approaching her their faces seem to be horrifying disfigured. When suddenly they all seem to go poof, and where they used to be is a tall dark and handsome man standing in a pile of dust. _"So I take it the slayer's not here yet." _the man said walking towards the girl.

_"No she isn't Angel, and you know when we said we'd help you we really didn't think you'd be using us as bait." _the young girl looks around confused as to where their other companion went hoping nothing serious happened to him. _"Xander?"_

_"Over here,"_ a young man who seemed to be dressed more like for a circus act then late night patrolling gets up from behind a tombstone and groans holding his head. "_Ya know Angel you could've dusted them before they clobbered me over the head." _He walks over to the red head. "You okay Will?"

_"Yeah, the shakiness is only minor now. Hey now that everything's all good and poofed want to go get some ice cream? I hear they have a new flavor, and it's not far from the cemetery." _Willow said hoping to cheer up this dark situation that their in.

_"Ohh frozen goodness I'm in! It helps me sleep anyway. We have a chemistry quiz tomorrow and I'm not allowed to sleep in class anymore, so I figure a little snacking couple multiple choice questions and I'll be all good." _Xander turned to the brooding man. _"How bout you Angel? It's right by the butchers shop. Which in a way is kinda gross. Seeing how their new special is Bloody Cherry."_

Angel groans in disgust. _"I can't work with you two! This isn't some game! First of all Xander, you wouldn't be beaten over the head if you actually stayed behind while I did all the fighting like you were supposed to. Second, Willow I didn't ask for you guys's help you volunteered. Third of all if the slayer doesn't get here soon were all going to die anyway! So there is no time for ice cream and school we have to at least try to prepare for what's coming!" _He stalks away, looking up at the night sky, as he quietly whispers, _"Where are you Buffy? You were supposed to come here when you moved, what happened?"_


	4. Just a dream

Chapter 4

Running faster and faster, trying to get away from the Demon that has destroyed both her home and family; a teenage girl cries in pain holding her arm as she runs, blood oozing from the place where he cut her. _"Somebody help me!"_ she cries hoping someone would hear her. Suddenly something snaps behind her, as a low growl is heard through the land.

The girl turns revealing her face making Buffy scream in terror as her eyes shot open. _"Just a dream" _she told herself. She shook her herself trying to get rid of the shakiness that had overcome her. Just a dream, but also her worst nightmare. Looking around in the darkness of her room she could see perfectly, but it still felt creepy as though somebody was watching her. She would not be getting anymore sleep tonight. Buffy went to her closet and slipped into her patrolling clothes. Pulling out the trunk that looked like any other girly thing, if you didn't remove the fake bottom; she grabbed a stake and a vial of holy water and snuckout her window. Careful not to wake her mom. _"It won't hurt to do another sweep."_ She said to herself. She needed to slay something, the helplessness of her dream was starting to freak her out. Hopefully she'd left one vampire alive for her to dust now.

* * *

_ "Chloe I bet you five dollars Clark'll miss the bus today."_ Pete said smiling. They always bet on silly things like this, and Clark was one of the main things they bet on. He pulled out a five from his wallet.

_"I'll take that Bet" _Chloe said laughing slightly She always enjoyed betting with Pete. She fished a five out of her purse and held it in the air between them as she watched out the window for Clark.

Clark jumped up grabbing his red backpack when he heard the bus. He ran outside just as it pulled away watching Chloe and Pete exchanging money. He smiled and ran everything becoming a blur as he went. This was the way he loved to travel anyway.

_"Statistical Fact, If Clark Kent moved any slower he'd be extinct."_ Pete said, taking the five from Chloe.

The bus stops once more to pick up another student. Chloe looks up wondering if they were at school already and was surprised to see a very tired looking Buffy. _"Hey, are you okay?"_ She asked concerned.

_"Hmmm? Oh fine, fine....." _Buffy said a little dazed. She still hadn't been able to shake off last night's dream. Her eyes had dark shadows from lack of sleep which was hard for Buffy since she usually barely slept anyway, but last night was different seeing how not many things make her wake up screaming anymore.

_ "You missed it Buffy! Clark totally missed the bus again."_ Pete said trying to cheer her up. He held up the five. _"I knew he would, but Chloe didn't think so." _Pete turned to Chloe making sure she could see him slowly put the five in his pocket.

_"No I just didn't want to bet against my best friend, and I'll win that back." _Chloe said chuckling. She always broke even with Pete by the end of the day, but betting was still fun for her. She was still smiling as they arrived at Smallville High.

"I t_hought you missed the bus?"_ Buffy said as she walked down the steps and onto the school grounds. She hoped she didn't look too terrible, or that he didn't notice that she had owl eyes.

Clark was there walking up to them smiling. _"I took a short cut."_ He said laughing st his own private joke. Technically it was shorter than ridding the bus, even at half speed he still made it there before them.

_"Through what a wormhole?" _Pete said still confused as to how Clark, the slowest man on earth, made it to school before them.

Clark's expression changed as he noticed how bad Buffy looked. Not that she looked bad or anything, just really tired and stressed out. He walked over by Buffy and whispered just loud enough so only she could hear. _"Are you okay? You look really worn out."_

_ "Fine, just need to get through this day and go home to get some sleep."_ Buffy said. Crap he did notice. She's really going to have to cover up her eyes with serious make up when she gets inside. Silently she chuckled to herself, feeling like a normal girl if it weren't for the reason for the need of makeup.

* * *

-CRACK!- A tree snaps as a vampire is launched into it getting impaled on the branch sticking out. Angel ducks as the remaining vampire charges him, knocking him into a tombstone. Angel walks over to the broken tree and rips a piece from it to stake the dazed vampire, only to be grabbed by two more of them. _"What the hell?"_ He said, where did these guys come from? _"Willow, Xander grab the civilian and get out of here!"_ Angel yelled, struggling out of their grasp as he delivers a right hook to the female vampire; staking the male with the tree piece in his hand, then turns and stakes the female.

_"Get your grimy hands off me!" _The girl says to Xander slapping turns to watch Angel stake the vampires and screams as the one that was knocked into the tombstone starts coming towards her.

Angel throws the stake at the vampire watching it explode into dust, then starts walking towards the girl who hit Xander a little amused. _"You okay?"_

_"Hello salty goodness" _she breathed looking the man up and down, and turns on the helpless girl charm. Hugging Angel her face buried in his chest. _" I was so scared" _she said putting her hands on his muscular chest looking up at him. _"How can I thank you, you mysterious black clad hunk of the night thing?"_

Xander made gagging sounds, as the girl practically drools on Angel. "_Typical Cordelia" _he mutters to Willow, as she nods in agreement. They had seen this with her way too many times; she hadn't even paid attention to the fact the people turned to dust, just that there was a good looking guy standing there.

Angel steps back, _"No need little lady, helping those in needs my job, and working up a load of sexual tension and prancing away like a magnificent poof is surely thanks enough for me."  
_

_(Sorry couldn't help but put that for the ending)  
_


	5. Meet Angel the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5

(To all my reviewers I took your reviews into consideration and yes I was going to get away from "Pilot"; Pete will not be Jesse, and I hate Lana so you probably won't see her that much. Sorry to those of you who are Lana fans but she hurts our baby blue eyed farm boy way too much. Might possibly change a few things around, we'll see. MysticWolf1 I really appreciate your reviews and they are very helpful.(Oh and Whitney=major jerk)

"Buffy you got to help me!" Clark cries in pain as he tries to get away from the kryptonite. Watching the world crash down around him, Clark wondered how he managed to get himself into this position. Here he is in a cave with his new best friend just seconds away from finding out his secret and all because of what? Him trying to help Buffy out on her late night patrols? She did warn him not to come, but him being super powered and all Clark thought he could handle it, and now he's about to die.

-12 hours earlier-

_"So Buffy, what's it like having a life of secrecy?" _Clark asks. Sure he does too, but according to Giles nobody was supposed to know outside the Watchers Council; and Buffy said she never even told her mom. What would it have been like for him if he couldn't have even told his parents about his powers? What if he had to have some sort of council and have to hide things from his parents. It was mind boggling for Clark considering his parents were the ones who helped him through anything, and if they hadn't found him? _"Have you ever wondered what would've happened if you never became the Slayer?"_

_"I dunno Clark. I mean I used to think it was all just a bad dream and I would wake up and the nightmare would end, but I got used to it. I barely have time to think about hiding my secret when I'm fighting for my life every night. I stopped believing in what if's a long time ago, so really it's no biggie. I can't imagine my life anymore with out my powers; they became a part of me." _Buffy said, curious as to why Clark would want to know about having to keep a secret. He looked like an ordinary farm boy to her. A nice, charming, muscular, hot farm boy, but a not real big secret keeping guy........................other than hers.

_"Buffy, let me help you on patrol tonight." _ Clark said, if he couldn't reveal his secret he could still make sure she doesn't get hurt, or worse.

_"I don't think that's such a good idea.................." _Buffy trailed off as she saw 3 what seemed to be football players by the looks of their letter mans jackets, coming towards her and Clark.

_"Hey Kent," _The blondish haired one said, who looked more like a male cheerleader to Buffy than a football player. He had a really girlie face,but from they way he looked at Clark it seemed like trouble no matter how girlish he looked.

_"Whitney." _Clark said putting the nicest smile he could muster on his was not in the mood to deal with this kind of crap right now. Clark wanted to talk to Buffy some more; possibly persuade her to let him help patrol.

Two of the football players let out a long low whistle as they looked Buffy up and down. As Whitney continues to glare at Clark, happy Lana's wasn't here to see this. Currently she was teaching some new routines to the cheerleaders. _"Who's the girl? A bit to pretty for the likes of you eh farm boy?"_

Buffy not sure weather to be flattered or pissed just stood there for a moment then deciding to go on pissed practically growls at Whitney looking like she's going to deck him. Heh a girly name too she thought. _"The girl's name is Buffy and she would like you to leave now." _Buffy said angerly

Clark sensing Buffy's drastic mood change puts a hand on her shoulder applying some strength as if to hold her back. Which seemed like the smart thing to do at this moment. Clark both now angry and slightly amused. Oh boy are they lucky secrets must be kept, otherwise they'd be on the other end of the cafeteria by now if he was lucky, or worse if not.

_"Hahaha, the little girl needs to defend you Kent? Come on be a man; or are you afraid mommy and daddy are going to get mad at you?" _Whitney and High-fiving his buddies.

Clark knowing if he hit them they would probably die, lets go of Buffy's shoulder as she sprinted towards Whitney slamming him into a vending machine. _"Maybe you should try picking on someone your own size." _She lets go of him and tosses him towards the door."_Ooh diet"_ She said as a soda pops out picking it up, she turns and just glares at the other two as they run off and a chorus of claps explode around the cafeteria. Then turning to Clark trying to brighten him up she says. _"Sure we can patrol after school gets out."_

* * *

Back in Sunnydale

Angel, after a short stop at Willy's for information, finds himself in front of Willow's house. Climbing up to her room was really easy thanks to his speed, strength, and the convenient tree right outside her balcony. _"Willow?" _ He says taping on the sliding glass door hoping she's awake.

Hearing something tapping Willow looks up from her red laptop which she was using to search for unusual vampire activity and goes over to her balcony pulling back the curtain. _"Angel? What are you doing here?_" She looks to make sure her door is locked then turns back to Angel and whispers. _"I'm really not supposed to have boys in my room."_ With the exception of Xander of course, but they've known each other since footie pajamas.

_"I won't try anything I swear."_ Angel says chuckling to himself. Why would he try anything? Willow's a friend no more, not to mention he's more likely to bite her then kiss her.

_"Oh okay then."_ Willow says opening the glass door. _"Come in." _She walks over and sits on her bed wondering why Angel would need to talk to her at this late of night, well late for her anyway.

_"I have information on the location of the Slayer." _Angel said walking in. He looked around smiling slightly, Willow's room reminded him very much of a child's._ "She's in Kansas, now I'm not sure where and that's why I need you Willow. Could you help me?" _He looked at her, hating to ask for help, but he really wasn't good with computers_._

_"Yeah of course_" Willow said as she quickly began typing in her laptop._ "Huh?_" She said staring at the firewall that had blocked her from viewing files she had previously found, but were now protected._ "Apparently someone's trying to hide her, so it might take me awhile. I could come with you, and work on it." _She could also try out a locator spell once she's there that Amy taught her, but she didn't want to mention that to Angel. He had a strange aversion to magic.

_"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, we could be in a very dangerous situation trying to bring the Slayer to SunnyDale. If she didn't move here like she was destined to, someone or something must've intervened and we would be messing with very powerful forces trying to bring her here." _Angel said, it's stupid for him to even try, but if he doesn't SunnyDale will become overrun by demons; so he has to do something.

_"Angel, I want to help. Not to mention that there's probably nothing more dangerous then going to school on a Hellmouth." _It was decided for Willow, once Angel left she'd call Xander, who would call Cordelia and there would all ambush Angel at the airport leaving him no choice but to take them. He had become their friend, and she's not letting him do this alone. Plus anything involving Angel would get Cordelia who much to Willow's demise had now become one of their gang to come, and Xander would go if she told him Kansas had hot girls and a house of Twinkies.

* * *

Later in Smallville after school

_"Clark are you sure you want to do this?" _ Buffy said quietly._ "It's not to late to back out you know?"_ Her and Clark were sitting by a tombstone waiting for the vampire to rise. She was going to do this one then sweep a cave that Giles had reported as a possible vampire nest. Hopefully she could slay and protect Clark at the same time.

_"I'm sure Buffy, I want to help you." _Clark said, it would be so much easier if he could just tell Buffy, but he was still afraid of what her reaction would be. He'll have to help her without her seeing him use his powers and they'll be fine.

"Okay" Buffy says grunting as she dodged a blow from the newly risen vampire delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the vampire's chest impaling him on one of the picket fences that surrounded the surprisingly cheerful looking graveyard. _"Time for the cave, and if we hurry we can make it home in time for you to not have to sneak in."_ Clark was a lot of things in Buffy's eyes, but stealthy was not one of them.

_"Haha" _Clark said, with his super speed he could get to his room before the front door even shut. Silently he followed Buffy to a cave he would've never noticed before if she hadn't come. As they entered, Clark noticed strange drawings on the walls, ones that looked similar to the key to his spaceship's designs. Distracted by the designs he hadn't noticed the demons coming towards him or the fact that one of them had a strange green glowing bracelet.

"_Clark move!" _Buffy said as she tried to knock back some of the demons. What the hell was so fascinating about these damn walls that Clark couldn't see the big Ugly horned demons coming towards him she thought as she deflected a blow from one using another's sword that she then sliced the head off of.

Clark just realizing the battle raging around him suddenly started to feel a searing pain as if he was dropped in a vad of toxic waste then run over by a giant steam engine. Falling to his knees he turned just in time to see the hilt of a blade crashing into his face as the green glowing bracelet dropped off the demon and fell beside Clark._ "Buffy! You've got to help me!" _ he cries feeling blood trickle down his face. Clark was actually felt helpless and then slowly everything went black.

_"Oh no! Clark!"_ Buffy says as she sees him laying there bleeding. She tries to run to him only to be grabbed by the demons from both sides pinning her against the wall. Her only instinct right now was to save Clark, but how could she when she herself was so very close to death.

Just as the demon started to bring down his sword to slice her in two, he got a surprised look on his face looking down to see a bloody axe sticking through his stomach falling to the ground. Which was now covered in leaves, blood, and multiple bodies of different demons. Where the demon was standing Buffy sees someone who looks oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Elbowing the two demons that were pinning her, Buffy grabs the sword from the fallen demon and decapitates them she turns back to the man who saved her and sees a look of confirmation in his eyes. Buffy rejoined the fight only then realizing that more people had entered the cave both Vampires and what looked to be more civilians.

_"Uh Angel a little help please?"_ A redheaded girl yells as she is trying to stake the Vampire a funny looking ebony haired boy and a girl who reminded Buffy more of a supermodel than a demon fighter were holding. Just as the Vampire got lose the man who the red-haired girl called Angel threw a stake at him dusting him with amazing accuracy and speed Buffy thought only a Slayer could have.

After dusting three of her own Buffy realizes that there were no more demons to fight, she runs over to Clark who looked absolutely terrible looking toward the people who just saved her life._ "Thank you."_ she said to all four of them. Confused as to how they all got here, and most importantly why they were here.

"So this is the slayer you've been talking so much about?" The funny looking Ebony haired man said to Angel. Walking over to her he slips on the Kryptonite bracelet almost landing on Buffy. Picking it up he throws it at the supermodel chick._ "Hey Cordy look shiny!"_

_"Ewwww! Uh glowing Demon jewelry gross!" _Cordelia throws it out the Cave. Looking at her nails and her outfit. "You're paying for these you know" She says to Angel not caring about Buffy or Clark. Throwing Xander and I'll kill you later look.

Just as the Kryponite bracelet left the cave, Clark regained consciousness. Breathing in a deep breath he opens his eyes seeing a bruised looking Buffy and four out of place looking people. All of the blood and cuts suddenly disappeared from Clark as he sat up. _"Uhhhhhh I drink a lot of milk?" _Clark stuttered not exactly sure what to say. He didn't want his secret revealed, so he'll let them guess why he healed and just go along with it.

The red-haired girl looks around to all the confused faces including Buffy's and Clark's. _"I guess we all have explaining to do. Um I'm Willow Rosenberg, that's Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase and Angel."_ Willow says gesturing to each person as she speaks. Just now realizing that she did not know Angel's last name, or do guys like him not have one?

Angel walked forward his white tank-top had a cut on its right side revealing a large gash, blood oozing from it, but Angel barely seemed to notice. _"Truth is I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that_" he looked around the room at all the demon corpses_, "but you sure are spry though." _Angel said with that deep sexy alluring voice of his making Buffy wonder just who exactly this man was, and why he seemed to know who she is.


	6. The Scoobies

Chapter 6

"So what your saying is that somehow something intervened with my moving and that's how my mom moved us to Smallville instead of SunnyDale, and you don't know what? You've got to be kidding me." Buffy said, when Angel nodded his head, looking extremely bored she glared at him. How could someone just appear out of nowhere and tell her she doesn't belong in Smallville? Buffy started pacing back and forth around the library as she chewed her lip trying to sort this out. None of What he said made any sense. How could someone make her mom move here? Granted here is the middle of nowhere, and she did find it weird at first. Buffy growled, this was starting to give her a really bad headache. After a long pause, Buffy realized something she should've asked when they first got here. "How the hell did you find me? I thought Chloe blocked all Data about me?" She said turning to Chloe questioningly. "Didn't you?"

"Yes she did, and it took me quite a while to get through them too." Willow said, not wanting Buffy to be upset with Chloe for not helping her. They weren't here to cause problems, but to Willow it seemed like that was all that her, Cordy, Xander ,and Angel were doing. "It took the entire plane ride to get through all the firewalls she put up, and after that it was like all the information was gone. I had to use magic to find you." Took like three times to get it to work too, Willow thought. She smiled at Chloe, she looked nice and seemed intelligent to boot too. Maybe they could become friends, or did she just seem like a nice person? Willow's hopes lifted when Chloe returned the warm smile with a slight thank you added too it.

"Not to mention," Cordelia said angry that she was dragged into this; "if we hadn't shown up when we did you would be dead. Then we would've come all this way for nothing." She said walking over to Buffy. "So why don't you be grateful to us and stop acting like we ruined your life. There are things that do not revolve around Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I mean look at my outfit! It's totally splattered with demon gunk and nobody even cares!" Cordelia walks back over to where Angel is and sits down.

"Come come now lets not freak out" Giles said trying to keep the people in here from going to blows. He takes of his glasses holding them in one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other trying to make sense of this situation. "Now Buffy's right, you can't just expect her to move to SunnyDale. Willow you shouldn't have used magic to find her, that was a very dangerous idea if something is at work here, you'd be wise not to do spells that might tip it off of what you're planning to do from now on. And Cordelia, just shut up please." He said cleaning his glasses. "Now if we all work together, we might just figure this out. Now tomorrow night, Buffy you and Angel can patrol, see if you can find anything unusual." He said hoping his slayer's not in to bad of a mood to not listen to him. "Xander and Cordelia can look in the books for any demon or otherwise that could be powerful enough to temper with Destiny. Chloe can check on any strange end of the world things happening here in Smallville and Willow, if you would check on the happenings of SunnyDale, I don't think it's wise to leave that town unwatched. For now we should all just get some rest, oh and Clark, may I see you in my office for a bit? We need to come up with an excuse to tell your parents about why you're out so late." Giles said, that wasn't the real reason, but he needed to talk to him in private.

Buffy groaned when she heard she would be parring with Angel. It looked like he could handle patrolling by himself, somewhere far far away from her. She still didn't think she could trust this man even though he "saved' her. Buffy began to wonder how she would fair against this man, could she take him if it came down to it? No, she refused to think like that. No matter how bad he could be, he saved her and now she owes him the benefit of the doubt. Although if he did turn out to be a vampire or demon whatever, she'd have no problem staking him. Play nice, she told herself. She glanced at Angel who was starring at her intently like he was debating something, whatever it was it couldn't be as bad as the craziness going through her head.

Now of course to Vampires blood was the best thing since chocolate, but Angel nearly died when smelled Buffy's blood. Never before had he been around a slayer so he thought the stories of a "slayer's blood being the most powerful thing you ever had" were exaggerated to say the least, but just being around her, he could hear her blood pulsing through her veins. Before, while they were in the cave, the only thing he was concentrating on was saving her. But now it called to him and could be heard all they way down to the deepest and darkest part of his core where the beast lies in rest just waiting to be released. Angel, not sure he could handle being alone with Buffy was kind of relieved when she groaned in distaste. Maybe he wouldn't have to be around her while they patrolled, or Giles would assign them different jobs. Darla was right containing the creature inside him won't last long, its his natural instinct to kill and drink from his victims. Get a hold of yourself man he thought to himself. He'd worked too long for redemption for it to be ruined now. He couldn't add another voice to torment his soul, which was already filled with those of whom he killed and tortured. Sure it was bad being around the rest of the gang because of his thirst for blood, but this was worse. While staring at her neck trying to ignore the newly formed battle inside his head, Angel noticed that she wore no cross. This was perfect, he'll have to buy her one to make sure she stays safe, both from him, and every other vampire, but would she accept the gift? He'll leave her no choice. He will just give her the box that contains the cross and leave, buy one, and give it to her before tomorrow's patrol. He managed to tear his gaze from her neck only to end up staring at her face. Even through the bruises she was extraordinarily beautiful. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind disrupting the raging war in his head. He could identify every person's scent in here except one, his head turned towards the person who had no scent. Clark? Why would Clark have no scent?

Clark was reflecting over the events of the day had not been listening to what Giles was saying was confused when he heard his name."Um what?" He said then seeing Giles motion to his office door gets up knocking over a chair. "Oh right." He said ignoring giggles from the girls. He turned to Buffy to make sure she was alright, then follows Giles to his office glancing at the time as he went. 2:00 a.m. Oh boy was he going to get it when he got home, his mom's probably worried sick about him.

"Wait Clark," Buffy said grabbing his arm before he got all the way into Giles's office. "We need to talk to you about what happened, I mean I think we all deserve a little explanation right?" She looks for support from the gang only to see a bunch of confused faces................did they forget what happened in the cave? It happened didn't it? Clark healed? She couldn't have been imagining it, but everyone was looking at her like she was the one who needed to explain what she was talking about. "Never mind we'll talk later." Buffy said, did she imagine it? Put Clark as a super powered man who belongs with her hunting demons, the more she thought about it the less likely it seemed. Clark was Clark nothing magical about him just a normal Joe run of the mill farm boy. Or was he? All this was just adding to the massive migraine she had. "Goodnight everyone be safe." she said walking out, something had happened in the caves, but Buffy couldn't seem to remember exactly what? Was something toying with her memory, or was she just freaking herself out even more? She shook her head and continued walking home, another night of sneaking through the window.

Giles stood at the door to his office watching everybody pile out of the library one by one. When finally the last person was out her turned to Clark who had been very patiently waiting for him. "Clark I hope you realize that the issue here of which I'm about to speak to you has nothing to do with you telling your parents anything of this evening." Giles said, waiting for Clark's response.

"Then why?" Clark began, then suddenly realized what this is all about and began praying he was wrong. He should try to leave, he was never one for lying , so if it came to 20 questions Clark wasn't sure how long he'd last with Mr. Giles. Play dumb, he told himself."Look, Mr. Giles, I'm not sure what's going on" Who was this man, it seemed to Clark like Mr. Giles was more than just Buffy's watcher.

"Clark, I am aware of what happened in the caves, even though everyone who was there seemed to have a sudden case of amnesia." Giles said, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "But before I go into details, I need you to answer me a question and be completely honest with me about it."

Clark thought this over, Giles seemed to already know something, or did he just suspect something? If Giles had something to do with the memory loss, then he very well may have saved his secret. Also Buffy trusted him and that was good enough for Clark. "Yes, I'll answer you one question." He emphasized on the word one as he spoke. This could be a mistake a small voice inside Clark's head said, but that voice was over-powered by a feeling that he was choosing the right choice, it was only one question after all.

"Have you been receiving e-mails from a man called Dr. Swan?" Giles said studding Clark's reactions. He didn't want to overload on the information and scare him away. So he kept it simple.

Clark stared at Giles, so it was true, he knew. Clark had already promised to answer the question honestly, and well Dr. Swan didn't specifically tell him not to let anyone know they were in contact, so there was nothing he could do but nod and wait for what was to come next.

Giles happy that his suspicions were true walked back over to his desk pulling out a small leather pouch and places it in Clark's hand. "Please note that what I'm about to say to you is highly confidential and I shan't breathe a word to anyone, not even Buffy. I know what happened in the caves because I astral projected myself there after Angel came looking for Buffy. I knew there was going to be trouble and I wanted to make sure you guys didn't get hurt or worse. I watched the whole thing unfold from the shadows. When I realized that the demons had Kryptonite, I knew your secret was in danger, so I got this." Giles holds up the leather bag. "This is memory dust, I cast it on everyone after you healed. Obviously I underestimated the dosage needed for a slayer and it will not happen again. Luckily I did manage to give Buffy just enough for her to think she imagined it all. Do not be frightened that I know your secret because I will guard it with my life. I suspect he may have already told you this, but in case he hadn't my employer Dr. Virgil Swan, had a team of people awaiting your arival to earth. We were called the Veritas and only a few of us remain. And do not worry only Dr. Swan and myself know your identity, and I had to find out for myself who you were."

Clark's eyes widened as he took all of this in. How could somebody else know about him? What more is that now he could finally have the answers he'd been looking for. Maybe they could help him understand why he was sent here to Earth. A warning flashed through Clark's mind, he'd already endangered Pete from admitting his secret, he shouldn't do that to Giles too. But wait Giles already knew so he wouldn't be putting him in anymore danger than he was already in. Not to mention, with Giles in on the secret it might be easier to protect it from everyone else. They just stood in silence for five, what seemed to Clark, impossibly long minutes until Clark spoke, "So you'll help me keep my secret from everyone?"

* * *

A sleek black car with tinted smashes through the "Welcome to SunnyDale" sign coming to quick halt. A guy and a girl get out of the car unscathed and look around taking in the whole view of the town. The guy had bleach blond hair and a black leather trench coat. The girl looked like a fragile porcelain doll with black hair. Their pale completions didn't seem at all out of place in the town of SunnyDale, or if they were, nobody cared. The guy walks over to the person that had come to check and see if they were okay and snaps their neck tossing him to the delicate girl. "Here, drink something luv you look starved." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh Spike, "the girl sang dreamily. "the stars are talking to me. They say that there is nobody to protect this poor town." She bit down hard on the nameless man in her arms sucking him dry.

"Yeah that's nice Dru." Spike breathed in deeply, the air filled with scents of fear and terror. "So this is SunnyDale?" He snivels sighing contently. "I like it, its filled with nice little happy meals on legs."


	7. New Friends

Chapter 7

"Buffy, are you sure its a good idea for us to be patrolling together?" Angel asks, "I mean it might be easier to split up." He walks quietly behind her trying not to think about how her blood smells and how easy it would be to just.............with his mind babbling non-stop like this he didn't hear Buffy speaking to him. *If only I didn't have a soul, it would make this so much easier. When I was Angelus I never had to battle with my inner demon. I was my inner demon.* Angel can't help but move closer to Buffy as he thinks this.

"Angel, did you hear me?" Buffy said, it's bad enough that she's patrolling with him, but now he's acting like a space cadet. "If you want to go home go ahead." Of all people why would did she get stuck with Angel? *Stupid scaredy cat.* She thought fingering the cross he gave her, how strange it was when he did too. It was just like here's some jewelery sorry for ruining your life. Although he's not bad looking, so its not like its a problem patrolling together, but still, how could Giles just throw them together like that? He must have had something on his mind. Concentrate Buffy! "Ooooh Vampires!" Buffy says happily. Finally some action. "Get ready" She yelled tossing Angel a stake.

* * *

"So?" Xander says crunching on some chips. "Where is the place for fun? Where can I meet all the ladies?" He grins impishly at his best friend Willow.

"Xander I'm watching for weird things in SunnyDale not clubs. And aren't you supposed to be with Cordelia looking for Demony books?" Willow says smiling. Typical Xander, we meet the slayer and her watcher and all he can think about is flirting with girls. "I wonder if Chloe is still up? She was looking through the Daily News for strange happenings." Willow wondered aloud.

"Nah, Cordy went home. Something about hourly hair washing to get rid of Monster goo. But yeah you're probably right! Chloe would know all the good spots in town thanks Wil!" Xander said as he dashed out the door in search of the Public Library.

"Xander that's not what I mea-" Willow began, but he was already gone. She sighs quietly and closes her laptop getting ready to head home. "Poor Clark, Giles must have really done him in. He looked so strange when he left."

"I can assure you he is fine." A deep distorted voice that seemed to come from nowhere said. "Just keep playing along and everything will be fine."

Willow's hair ruffled as something swished past. "I hope you know what you're doing." Willow said calmly walking towards the door. *Goddess if anyone finds out about this I'm as dead as a bunny on the free way.* Willow thought looking around before she exited.

* * *

"No Lo, I'm sure I don't need you to come and kick this girl's ass." Chloe said into the receiver of the phone. Her cousin may be strong but she's no match for a slayer. "It's just you should've seen the way Clark's eyes popped when he saw her, it was worse than Lana. At least with her I knew he never had a chance." Chloe said sadly.

"Chloe it sounds like this guy is causing you more heart break than happiness and I hate hearing you be upset over some farm boy." Lois replied, God if she ever met this Clark Kent she would so teach him a thing or two. "Anyway, you should come by sometime. The General is way too uptight these days."

"Sorry Lois," Chloe replied laughing, "that's one problem I can't help you with. You deal with your dad. Besides there's no way I can get out of Kansas these days." Chloe said, there was way too much going on right now for her to leave anyways. She still didn't understand what a slayer was and why those people came to Smallville to take Buffy all the way back to California. "Hey Lo? I'm getting kind of tired I think I'm gonna have to call it a night."

"Okay you go get some rest Chloe, and remember if you need anything......." Lois started, still kind of worried about her cousin.

"Just call. I know. I love you, bye." Chloe said before hanging up. She always did feel a little better after talking to Lois. Since the Public Library was a bust Chloe was going to just go home and take a nice hot relaxing bath. She was just about to leave when she heard someone walking around. Ducking down behind the desk Chloe grabbed the nearest heavy thing she could find since nobody was supposed to be at the library right now, not even her.

''Ooops hehe." Xander said tripping over a waste basket. Where was that stupid light switch? "Hey Chloe you still here?" He called out into complete blackness.

"Xander?" Chloe said turning on a desk lamp, still gripping the heavy object so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah it's me you can put down the stapler now." Xander replied slowly. He knew from experience that those things hurt. "I just came to see if you were done and wanted to hang out.

"Oh! Oh jeeze I'm sorry." Chloe said apologetically setting down the stapler, but still keeping her hand near it just in case he was a bad guy. "So what's up?" She said laughing a little to lighten the mood.

"Well Willow was working on the computer and well I'm no good with that stuff, so I thought I'd come here and see if you knew where any clubs or fun places were, but it seems that you're busy so I'm probably just gonna-"." Xander said edging towards the door a bit afraid of the girl near the stapler. It would be just his luck if Chloe was some form of a bug or a demon, maybe even both. A bug-demon.

"Stop inching! You're inching!" Chloe complained at Xander. What did he think she was going to do? Bite him? After the experience she had about a week ago, suddenly that thought sounded not as funny as it would've been a month ago. "Anyway shouldn't you be with Cordelia?"

"I'm sorry, but can you move from the stapler so I don't feel like you're going to attack me with it? And no I shouldn't we're ditching." Xander said trying not to flinch at the disapproving look she gave him. Wow people in Smallville don't know how to have fun.

"Fine, I was going home anyway. And yes there is a social place near by I just don't think it's open. It's a little coffee shop called the Talon, it's about a half a block east from here." Chloe said heading out the door.

"Great thanks, I'll check it out tomorrow." Xander said following Chloe out the door.

* * *

"Well luv? How do you like our new place?" Spike asked lighting up a new cigarette. Eying the house in front of them blowing out smoke. "It's convenient ain't it? Not to far from the Bronze and close to the high school so it'd be just like livin by a McDonalds. Not to mention the people who lived here tasted like buttery popcorn."

"Oh Spike it's perfect!" Drusilla cooed looking at the house located on 1430 Revello Drive. She walked up to the door and opened it staring at the bloody bodies inside. "Spike come dance." she said holding out her arms.

"Oh I'll dance with you pet. On this towns grave." Spike said scooping up Drusilla and walking with her swaying slightly as if they were dancing. After turning a few circles he laid her down on the couch. "Now how bout you drink the lovely little girl who invited me in?" Spike asked dragging a gagged teenager towards Drusilla. "Word of advice mate, don't invite strange men into your house." He said tossing her into Dru's open arms.

"I'm gonna send you to the stars." Drusilla sang to the female as she vamped out and bit the sobbing girl's neck. "Mmmm Have a taste." Drusilla said as she pulled Spike to her and crushed her blood soaked lips to his.


	8. Lies and Secrets

Chapter 8

(Sorry it took so long, I'm running out of ideas and whenever I get a knew one, I read another story that has already used them. P.S. did anyone else notice that the Smallville Crows and the SunnyDale Razor Backs had the same colors? Red and Yellow)

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Martha Kent said angerly. "Clark in this family we don't keep secrets from each other. Who knows who this man really is? Sweetie he could be dangerous." This was terrible, Clark, her baby boy was attacked and to make it worse, confronted by someone who knew his secret. "Clark I want you to stay away from this man."

"Calm down Martha, he didn't expose Clark and he could have. It might be best to be cautious around him though. Now son when you say Vampires, do you mean Vampires?" Johnathan Kent asked getting back to the newest supernatural thing in their life. "Like poof in the sunlight, don't like holy water vampires?" Well his son is an alien, maybe other other-worldly things existed as well. Who knew what else this universe had in store for them.

"Mom it's okay, really. Mr. Giles is very nice, and he said he was working with Dr. Swan and I e-mailed Dr. Swan to confirm it too. He said he was sorry he hadn't told me, but he didn't expect Mr. Giles to be in Kansas. That wasn't where Bu-" Clark stopped himself, did he want to expose Buffy's secret to his parents? Sure the "gang" was in on it, but that's about it. "That's not where Mr. Giles was originally assigned, but Mr. White got a new job and the school needed a replacement Librarian."

"And how is Pete taking all of this information?" Martha asked, Pete was the only person Clark had "told" his secret too, and so far Clark hadn't mentioned anything about him.

"Actually I haven't told Pete yet. I figure me being an alien was enough of a secret for him to protect and he didn't need to worry about anything else." Okay so that was only half true, the real reason was about Buffy. Her secret was exposed by accident. So they only people who knew about it was him ,Chloe, Mr. Giles the librarian and the "Sunny Dale Crew." did they really want another person involved with this? Buffy hadn't even told her mom, he sure as hell wasn't telling his parents, so he's definitely not telling Pete. The less people informed the better. "Anyway, his mom said that they were going to move to Iowa and well I just didn't want to bother him with more secrets." Okay so he kind of repeated himself about the "no more secrets" thing, but he wanted to make sure his parents knew what was going on.

"What were you doing in this cave anyway?" Johnathan asked, this didn't sound like Clark at all. Secrets from them, not telling Pete about Vampires, and exploring weird caves. What was going on here? Or maybe this is just one of those weird changing fazes that Johnathan chose to block from his memory from when he himself was a teenager.

"I was uh, bored and Chloe heard about parties going on in places like this and wanted to do an article about it on the school newspaper." Clark lied, it seemed he was getting better at making stuff up on the spot, but usually he didn't have to do it with his parents, so this was a lot harder. He was going to have to talk about this "cover up" with Chloe. Chloe, who had become part of the gang because of a Vampire attack when talking to Buffy; was now working on transferring schools for Xander, Cordelia, and Willow. It was nice having something he didn't have to lie to Chloe about. Maybe, just maybe in the future he could tell her about his secret. Pete took it well, so maybe she would too. "I told her I would check it out and get back to her. I'm glad I went alone, there were symbols on the wall. Everyone said they are paintings the Kawatchi people did, but I think they are more. They resembled the ones on my spaceship." Clark said, happy to get the subject away from Buffy's secret and on to his.

"Woah, what do you think they mean Clark?" Martha Kent asks completely distracted by this new information.

"Well whatever they mean, I want you to stay away from these caves. You understand? I don't want you going back there." Johnathan Kent said. This could either help Clark discover himself or someone discover him, and Johnathan did not want to take the risk of his son getting put in some lab and experimented on.

"First Mr. Giles then these caves, what else should I stay away from?" Clark said a little angrily, he knew they were worried about him, but still.

"Lana springs to mind." Johnathan said jokingly making the room bust out in laughs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I hoped when we moved, we'd get out of school." Xander said as he walked into Smallville High. Angel had found them a four bedroom house, which at first was kind of odd, but once he got used to living with a bloodsucking Vampire and having his best friend and arch enemy down the hall, it turned out to be very funny. Angel of course got the master bedroom at first, but then Cordelia, who was convinced that Xander had some kind of stupidity disease that she could get by sharing a shower, wouldn't stop using his bathroom they switched rooms. Apparently undead people were better than breathing people in her tastes.

"I think it's great. We get to make new friends, and I can find some fresh followers. So when we get there, pretend you don't know me." Cordelia said as her usually snooty self. She of course using daddy's credit card had bought a new car, but unfortunately she had to let Willow and Xander ride with her. Angel asked her to, and well he did save her life, and who can resist those brooding browns?

"Your unusually perky today, Cordy. Is Angel's old room really that much better?" Xander asked suspiciously. She was being a lot nicer today, she's even giving him and Willow a ride.

"I think it has something to do with the jacuzzi in the master bathroom." Willow said matter of factly. She was happy about starting a new school. Smallville high had an amazing computer class that Sunny Dale didn't. Also the library was way bigger here then in California, maybe it was because they didn't have much else to do than read?

"Ugggh we're here, finally, you guys talk way to much I can barely concentrate on driving. Remember you don't know me." Cordelia said before trotting off like she had a stick wedged up her a$$.

"Well here we go Will." Xander said linking his arm with Willow's like he was in the Wizard of Oz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this sux." A middle aged vampire said as he looked down and saw a stake through his heart.

*POOF*

"Giles!" Buffy yelled furiously into the empty mausoleum when the vampire dust landed in her hair. "That is the last time I'm doing a morning patrol." She said as she ran to catch the bus, trying to brush herself off before she got on.

Clark looked up to see a very uncomfortable looking Buffy take the seat in front of him by Chloe. "Another day on the job?" He asked quietly as Chloe tried to brush some of the dust off Buffy.

"Yeah....... Hey Chloe are you okay?" Buffy asked her new best friend who was trying to get Vampire dust off of Buffy's jacket. Chloe didn't seem like her usual chipper self.

"Yeah it's Hunky Dorey." Chloe said putting a fake smile on her face which clearly didn't fool either of her friends.

"Okay now I know something's wrong, only my dad says Hunky Dorey." Clark said staring at Chloe intently. "Is this about Pete?" Chloe nodded silently. Clark seeing Buffy's confused face began to explain. "Pete's our best friend, he's moving today and Chloe didn't get to say goodbye. She wanted to, but her dad said she couldn't miss school and apparently Pete isn't coming to school for his last day." Clark said, man he really was going to miss Pete, they were like brothers. "We can try to see him after school Chloe okay?"

Chloe was about to reply when suddenly a giant boom was heard and the bus driver slammed on the breaks causing everyone to lurch forward then try and see what was going on. The School had exploded and there were casualties everywhere.


	9. I've got sunshine

Chapter 9

(I had noticed that I had forgotten to introduce one of the most important characters in Smallville History. Thank you MysticWolf1 for reminding me. So I should be introducing Lex in this if not the next Chapter. I apologize for the blowing up of Smallville High, but I couldn't have the Scoobies spend their time in the school like in Buffy. Maybe perhaps The Talon or Clark's farm instead?)

"Oh No!" Chloe gasped as everyone exited the bus to try and help. "Buffy do you thi-" Chloe started, but was unable to finish her sentence. In the short time they've known each other Chloe and Xander had become friends, and it would really kill her to lose both Pete and him in the same day. Luckily though, she didn't need to finish the sentence because from the side of her vision she saw Xander, who was standing with Cordelia, and Willow at his sides, waving, motioning for her, Buffy, and Clark to come over.

"Thank God!" Xander breathed enveloping Chloe into a huge hug before quickly letting her go. "Cordy almost got fried because we arrived here early to find out where our classes were. She was two steps away from being blown up. Lucky for us, Willow sensed something was wrong and put a force field around us. Although, I wish we could've done the same for everyone else." He said, not even trying to defuse the situation with jokes like he normally would.

Cordelia looked up from where she was sitting and nodded. There wasn't much in this world that could shut her up, but having a near death experience sure as hell did the trick. _God I almost died, like actually died died. As in boom, you are now able to fit into tiny little holes in the wall. I can't believe this is happening to me! And to make it worse, now I owe my life to somebody._

"Any word from Mr. Giles?" Clark asked Xander, who seemed to be the only one who could talk. Willow was just standing there staring at the ground with watery eyes. _I don't want to lose him, he was nice and protected me. Why is it that something always happens when somebody knows my secret? _

"Couple of the medics carried him out on a stretcher, he was in the library at the time, which seemed to be the furthest place from the blast." Xander said quietly. Adding mentally _But he was still banged up. They said a bookcase fell on top of him and when they brought him out he was covered in blood. _"So far, there has been at least forty casualties, but mostly just a lot of broken and frightened students and staff. The worse they had besides the dead people was a Cheerleader who almost lost her leg."

"Do they know what caused the explosion?" Chloe asked. _This is terrible! All those poor people! Mr. Giles! _Chloe had liked Giles, he reminded her of Mr. White, only Giles knew about Vampires and stuff. She looked at Willow who looked to be on the verge of crying, did her hair always have black roots? _Wow Chloe you are becoming one of the cheerleaders, the school gets blown up and you notice somebody's hair?_

"They said a gas leak. Apparently the Chem teacher was setting up for his class and was making sure everything was working for the lab he had today, and he lit something on fire causing the school to explode." A roughly 6"2, medium build, bald man walked up and said to Chloe. Then turned his attention to the man standing next to her. "Hey Clark, good thing you rode the bus today. It would have sucked to have the man who saved my life die." Lex said then eyed the other blonde standing next to him appreciatively.

"Everyone this is Lex Luthor." Clark said, shooting Buffy an "I'll explain later" look. "So what are you doing here?" He asked Lex, self-consciously moving closer to Buffy. Sure Lex was his friend, but he didn't want him getting any ideas about her.

"Damage control. I'm surveying the area to see how much I should give the school to help it rebuild itself. An education is one of your most prized possessions." Lex said, chuckling to himself when he saw the way Clark moved closer to the petite blonde next to him. _Well apparently not yours. GO CLARK! _"Anyway, you should swing by my mansion sometime." He said before walking away to talk to the mayor of the town.

Cordelia, only tuning into the conversation after tall, bald, and handsome left. "Who was that?" She asked, back to her usual man-hunting, perky self, but unfortunately nobody was paying attention to her. They were all staring at the Vampires that were exiting the no-longer on fire, but still smoking school. Leading them was a bleached blonde vampire who stepped out into the sunlight and smiled, his fangs dripping with fresh blood.

"He didn't poof, how come he didn't poof?" Willow asked. Piping up for the first time since the school had blown up.

"Well, this is just neat." The blonde vampire said. "Come'n mates, grab what you want and return back to the lair. He said, snapping the neck of the first person he came across, laughing as their body fell lifelessly to the ground. "Dru's gonna love this."

The entire Scooby gang turned to Buffy who had already pulled out a stake and began shouting for the people to run home. Well, all except for Clark, he was planning something else.

* * *

"That was so weird." Buffy said in a daze. One moment they were freaking out about the vampires who walk in sunlight, and the next she knew, half of them were exploding in flames while the other half seem to wind up flying through the air as if they were hit with some unseen force. Poor Smallville people. They must be so confused. What had happened? So many unexplainable things were happening to Buffy since she moved to Smallville. Normal vampires she could handle, but unseen forces, walk in daylight vampires, strange things she knew nothing about, and there was still the Mystery that is Clark Kent. Buffy remembered something had happened in that cave, but she just wasn't sure what, and her slayer instincts were screaming at her to be cautious. After visiting Giles in the hospital Buffy had gone for a patrol, but there was no signs of any vampires or demons. The rest of the scoobies were at home trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Still thinking about what happened this morning?" Angel said appearing behind her, laughing as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You know, normal people don't sneak up on others, they stomp or yodel." Buffy said angerly. _How does he do that? I'm the slayer! I should be able to hear him!_ "What are you doing here?" She asked, he couldn't possibly be looking to ruin her day more, she really was going to stake him if he brought her more bad news.

"I never said I was normal." Angel said a little huskily. He towered over Buffy, almost as tall as Clark, and it amused him to no end that he could look down on the person that was supposed to save the human race from demons. He had come looking for Buffy to make sure she didn't get hurt, and as an escape to leave his house, and he suspected that's also what Mr. Farm-boy who was watching from a distance was doing too.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Buffy said, her hand twitching towards her stake that was resting in her jacket pocket. She didn't like Angel, and his weird stealthy appearances were pissing her off.

"I was going for a walk, and I saw you. Thought I'd come over and say hi." Angel lied.

"A walk? At midnight?" Buffy said disbelievingly. Great she has a stalker, this was so not her day.

"Cordy and Xander won't stop bickering, and Willow snores." Angel said, trying to ease some of the tension. "No person could ever get any sleep listening to that." Especially not a vampire with keen hearing like his, yea normal Vampire hearing was good, but Angel's was exceptional.

"Fine, I was going home anyway, enjoy your walk." Buffy said before running off, full slayer speed, so that Angel had no chance at trying to make more excuses for stalking her.

Clark, who had been watching from a distance, snorted with laughter at what just went down before speeding off. _Good, she's going home, it's safer for her there._

_

* * *

_

Sunlight beamed in through the window, and for once, Spike didn't care. He had heard about the rumors that Smallville was struck with meteors and some of the people there got special powers, but he never believed it would be anything like this. The attack on the school was a bust, he was hoping to use his new-found power to walk in sunlight to destroy some things and bring Drusilla back a present, but things didn't go the way he had planned. Granted, he was well aware of the existence of a slayer here, as a matter of a fact, he came here looking for her because SunnyDale was getting boring and he wanted somebody to eat that actually made him work up an appetite, but he didn't expect someone or something to be able to move quicker than a speeding bullet and could fry Vampires with such intense heat that they exploded into dust even with the help of the meteor rock. "Things have finally gotten interesting." he mumbled then went back to sleep.


End file.
